Liesbeth Pauwels
'Algemene Informatie' Liesbeth Pauwels is een hoofdpersonage dat haar debuut maakte op 12 november 2012. De rol wordt vertolkt door Hilde De Baerdemaeker. Liesbeth zal in de lente van 2015 tijdelijk uit de soap verdwijnen, maar keert het volgende seizoen alweer terug. 'Liefdesleven en Familie' Liesbeth heeft een relatie met Benny Coppens en samen hebben ze twee kinderen: Stefanie Coppens en Arno Coppens. Ze is de enige dochter van Patrick Pauwels. Liesbeth is al een eeuwigheid samen met Benny, want ze was nog een tiener toen ze zwanger werd. Haar vader Patrick vond dat het jonge koppel daar de consequenties van moest dragen. Voor ze een relatie met Benny begon, had ze kortstondig iets met Hans Deschutter. In 2014 vreest Liesbeth dat ze opnieuw zwanger is doordat ze de pil op een dag vergeet te nemen, gelukkig is ze niet zwanger. Ze wil dat Benny zich laat steriliseren zodat er in de toekomst geen ongelukjes kunnen gebeuren. Benny ziet dit idee helemaal niet zitten, en wil eigenlijk nog een derde kindje met Liesbeth. Na een tijd heeft Benny, Liesbeth kunnen overtuigen en wil ze toch nog een derde kindje. Liesbeth wordt opnieuw zwanger, maar heeft een buitenbaarmoederlijke zwangerschap waardoor ze het vruchtje moeten wegnemen. Tijdens de ingreep ontdekken de dokter een gezwel, en daarom laat Liesbeth haar baarmoeder preventief verwijderen. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Liesbeth wou altijd in de zorgwereld gaan werken, maar moest deze droom opbergen toen ze zwanger werd van Stefanie. Ze combineerde jarenlang haar huishouden met een parttime job in schoenenwinkel Shoe Discount. Ze nam haar ontslag bij de schoenenwinkel omdat ze fulltime aan de slag kon gaan in de VDB Foodbar. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen krijgt Liesbeth een nieuwe collega: Zjef De Mulder, met wie ze het goed kan vinden. Enkele maanden later krijgt Liesbeth promotie: ze wordt de gerante van de Foodbar en staat nu ook in voor de administratie. Nu Liesbeth de gerante van de Foodbar is, wil ze hogerop. Ze wil er een keten van maken, maar heeft hier de juiste kennis niet voor. Door haar zwangerschap heeft Liesbeth nooit haar diploma van het middelbaar onderwijs behaald. Ze wil haar diploma alsnog halen, en hoopt zo dat Peter haar een kans wil geven om een businessplan op te stellen. 'Verhaallijnen' |-|Seizoen 22= Liesbeth komt te weten dat Benny tegen de auto van Jan Van den Bossche gereden heeft en gaat hem opzoeken in de Jan en Alleman. Ze probeert Jan ervan te overtuigen om iets te regelen zonder de verzekeringen. Jan wil daar niets van weten en Liesbeth dreigt ermee om een klacht in te dienen omdat hij bier verkocht heeft aan een persoon die al dronken is. De volgende dag heeft Liesbeth al veel spijt van haar woorden maar zowel Rita Van den Bossche als Patrick komen met de oplossing. Benny zal de auto zelf herstellen zodat ze niets moeten betalen. Later is Liesbeth ontzettend boos op Benny wanneer hij betrapt wordt op zwartwerk in de Jan en Alleman. Benny denkt dat hij een oplossing heeft en hij vraagt aan Liesbeth om fulltime te gaan werken. Liesbeth reageert helemaal anders dan hij verwacht had en de twee krijgen ruzie. Liesbeth kan het niet geloven dat Benny wil dat zij zijn problemen gaat oplossen. Ook haar vader kan dit niet geloven en maakt van de gelegenheid gebruik om Benny nog maar eens te veroordelen. Het ongeluk slaat toe wanneer Liesbeth na haar werk naar de nachtkluis gaat. Ze wil er de verdiensten van de dag achterlaten, maar ze wordt overvallen en belandt in het ziekenhuis. De familie Pauwels slaat meteen in paniek maar Liesbeth heeft geen levensbedreigende wonden opgelopen. Toch zal ze enkele weken in het ziekenhuis moeten blijven wat zorgt voor chaos binnen het gezin. Na 2 weken in het ziekenhuis te liggen, wil Liesbeth zo snel mogelijk weer naar huis. Wanneer ze van haar zoon Arno te horen krijgt dat Rita zich met haar huishouden aan het bemoeien is, besluit Liesbeth dat het definitief tijd is om terug naar huis te gaan. Terug thuis vertelt ze meteen aan Rita dat ze haar diensten niet meer nodig heeft, maar toch blijft Liesbeth het moeilijk hebben met haar gezondheid. Patrick kan het niet langer aanzien en vraagt aan Rita of ze nog een paar dagen langer wil blijven helpen. Liesbeth krijgt al snel genoeg van Rita en probeert haar steeds terug weg te krijgen. Wanneer Rita op een dag de volledige keuken onder handen neemt en de kasten reorganiseerd, is dat de druppel voor Liesbeth, ze wil dat Rita onmiddellijk stopt met haar bemoeienissen. Liesbeth is blij dat Rita voorgoed uit haar leven verdwenen is maar niets is minder waar. Rita blijft langskomen om Patrick te bezoeken en Liesbeth begint te denken dat ze gevoelens heeft voor haar vader. Patrick ontkent dat er iets aan de hand is tussen hun twee, maar Liesbeth besluit om het te vragen aan Rita. Wanneer ook Rita alles ontkent, beseft Liesbeth dat er niets aan de hand is. Wanneer Liesbeth begint te merken dat de alcoholvoorraad in haar huis wel heel snel daalt, begint ze te denken dat Rita wel eens een drankprobleem zou kunnen hebben. Ze vraagt de mening van haar huisgenoten en Benny besluit om Rita te testen. Uit zijn test blijkt dat Rita moeilijk nee kan zeggen tegen drank en Liesbeth weet nu zeker dat ze een drankprobleem heeft. Ze is bang dat ze haar vader zal kwetsen maar wanneer Patrick aan Rita vraagt of ze echt een drankprobleem heeft, is ze ontzettend boos en teleurgesteld. Liesbeth gelooft haar niet en krijgt uiteindelijk haar gelijk wanneer Patrick van Jan en Linda te weten komt dat Rita inderdaad een drankprobleem heeft. Na Liesbeths herstel, heeft Stefanie een nieuwe vriend, Hans. Hij blijkt een moeilijk verleden te hebben met haar ouders. Hans heeft namelijk dezelfde leeftijd als Benny en was vroeger verliefd op Liesbeth. Ook Arno wordt verliefd. Liesbeth is tegen de relatie omdat ze bang is dat de afstand voor problemen gaat zorgen. Uiteindelijk aanvaardt ze de relatie tussen Arno en Gail. Heel het gezin klust bij opdat Arno zo snel mogelijk naar Amerika kan gaan. Liesbeth strijkt in haar vrije tijd en Benny solliciteert voor de job als klusjesman de VDB Holding. Hij wordt aangenomen. Naast zijn job als klusjesman, speelt hij geregeld voor 'paspop' voor VdB Fashion. Liesbeth vertrouwt dit niet en wil hem in het oog houden, zij komt ook voor de VdB Holding werken in de Foodbar. Nu dat Liesbeth net zoals Benny voor de VDB Holding werkt, hoopt ze Benny wat meer te kunnen controleren. Ze denkt namelijk dat Benny maar al te graag bij Fashion gaat werken voor de vrouwelijke modellen. Haar wantrouwen zorgt ervoor dat ze bijna ontslagen wordt door Veronique Van den Bossche wanneer ze Benny in de auto van een model ziet stappen. Liesbeth denkt meteen dat Benny haar bedriegt maar diezelfde avond vertelt hij haar dat het model haar enkel verzwicht had en dat hij haar moest thuisbrengen. Tijdens de seizoensfinale is het enorm druk in de Foodbar maar Liesbeth moet er s'middags vandoor gaan om Arno te gaan afhalen aan de luchthaven. Veronique is hier niet blij mee en moet het werk van Liesbeth overnemen. Liesbeth is aanwezig op het buurtfeest samen met Arno om Benny de wielerkoers te zien winnen. |-|Seizoen 23= Twee maanden later. Liesbeth zit met de handen in het haar omdat Pieter-Jan plotseling zijn ontslag heeft aangeboden. Ze vraagt versterking aan Veronique en zolang dat er niemand nieuw aangenomen is, komen Trudy en Benny een handje helpen. In de foodbar leert Liesbeth ook Carla Verbiest kennen, de jongere zus van modeontwerper Rudi Verbiest. Liesbeth kan ervoor zorgen dat Carla kan solliciteren bij haar oude job. Ondertussen heeft Veronique ervoor gezorgd dat Liesbeth er een nieuwe collega bij krijgt: Zjef De Mulder. Zjef is echter een vreemde jongeman maar Liesbeth kan het toch goed met hem vinden. Ze probeert Zjef zelfs te koppelen aan Stefanie maar het klikt niet onmiddellijk tussen de twee. Liesbeth is er van overtuigd dat Zjef verliefd is op Evy en ze vertelt haar dat. Wanneer Evy achter de waarheid probeert te komen, vertelt Zjef haar dat ze zijn type niet is. Benny is er dan ook van overtuigd dat Zjef homo is en dit blijkt te kloppen wanneer Liesbeth de waarheid te weten komt. Mieke, Niko en Evy willen samen een huis kopen en ze zoeken hiervoor nog een vierde man. Ze vragen het aan Arno en die ziet dat idee meteen zitten. Liesbeth is echter minder enthousiast. Hoe kan Arno een huis betalen als hij geen lening kan krijgen bij de bank? Ondertussen stort Arno zich ook in een professioneel avontuur met Dirk wanneer ze samen besluiten om een bedrijf op te richten. Liesbeth is bang dat haar zoon domme dingen doet en zijn studies zal opzeggen. Benny is terug beginnen roken maar hij probeert dit verborgen te houden voor Liesbeth. Toch heeft Liesbeth al snel door dat er iets aan de hand is en uiteindelijk komt ze zijn geheim toch te weten. Liesbeth wil dat Benny onmiddellijk terug stopt met roken en samen met de hulp van hun familie lijkt het ook te lukken. Wanneer op een dag een knappe jongeman duidelijk interesse heeft in Zjef, probeert Liesbeth de twee met elkaar te koppelen. Zjef is echter te verlegen om hem uit te gaan maar Liesbeth zorgt er toch voor dat de twee elkaar beter leren kennen waardoor ze samen een relatie beginnen. Liesbeth en Stefanie krijgen samen het idee om een breiclub op te richten. Liesbeth droomt al lang van een breiclub en zoekt meteen een aantal vrouwen om mee in het clubje te starten. Ze kan Marie-Rose, Mieke, Evy, Trudy en Linda overtuigen om samen af te spreken. Al snel blijkt dat Liesbeth veel te zenuwachtig is waardoor ze ook geen goede leerkracht is. Bij de volgende bijeenkomst heeft iedereen dan ook een goed excuus om niet te moeten komen. Liesbeth is zichtbaar teleurgesteld maar ze wil niet bij de pakken blijven neerzitten. Ze vraagt aan ontwerper Rudi om enkele lessen te gaan tijdens de bijeenkomsten en dat zorgt opnieuw voor succes. Stefanie doet vreemd en Liesbeth heeft dit al snel door. Ze vraagt zich luidop af waarom haar dochter niets meer tegen haar wil vertellen. Uiteindelijk komt ze te weten dat Stefanie een nieuw lief heeft: Jens. Liesbeth is dolenthousiast en ze wil hem onmiddellijk uitnodigen tijdens de feestdagen. Stefanie vindt het nog iets te vroeg om haar lief al aan de familie voor te stellen maar tijdens Kerstavond komt Jens toch langs en Liesbeth is meteen onder de indruk. Later wordt Stefanie aangerand door een vriend van Jens. En slaat Benny Jens in elkaar. Jens blijkt dood te zijn en Benny wordt gearresteerd. Hij kan echter ontsnappen tijdens zijn overplaatsing. Uiteindelijk bekent Raf dat hij Jens vermoord heeft en wordt Benny vrijgesproken. Benny verast Liesbeth voor haar verjaardag met een reisje naar Venetië. Liesbeth probeert Patrick ook aan te sporen om zijn gevoelens op te biechten aan Agnes. Ze is dan ook dolgelukkig wanneer de twee een koppel vormen. Liesbeth begint ook te koersen samen met Mieke, Evy en Linda. Benny is hier echter niet zo gelukkig mee omdat Liesbeth hem nu kan controleren. Liesbeth doet haar werk in de foodbar zo goed dat Peter Van den Bossche haar voorstelt om manager van de zaak te worden. Na een tijd twijfelen en te overleggen met Benny, besluit Liesbeth dat ze het wil doen. Hierdoor krijgt ze wel bijna ruzie met haar goede vriendin Trudy, die zich gepasseerd voelt door Peter. Ook Zjef moet ze goed controleren, want die heeft er een extra jobje bijgenomen om zijn schulden bij Rudi te betalen. Hij werkt 's nachts ook als nachtwaker en loopt er overdag vaak als een zombie bij. Al snel blijkt dat er veel meer administratief werk komt kijken bij haar nieuwe functie, en Liesbeth loopt over van de stress. Wanneer ze haar pil een dag vergeet in te pakken, is ze bang dat ze zwanger is. Na een gesprek met Leen wil ze dat Benny zich laat steriliseren, maar dat ziet hij niet zitten. Benny zou namelijk graag nog een derde kindje willen. Uiteindelijk als Arthur het zoontje van Leen een nacht blijft slapen beseft Liesbeth hoe graag Benny haar wel moet zien voor een derde kind te willen met haar.Ze gooit haar pillen weg na veel nadenken. |-|Seizoen 24= Benny Coppens en Liesbeth vieren samen de verloving van Mieke Van den Bossche en Niko Schuurmans in de Jan en Alleman. Ze gaan echter iets vroeger naar huis omdat ze nog willen oefenen voor een kindje. Hun wilde plannen worden echter verstoord wanneer Agnes Moelaert een dringend telefoontje van Mathias Moelaert krijgt. Delphine Van Winckel is vermist en Agnes denkt dat ze iets te maken heeft met de moord op Elise Casters. Terwijl Agnes haar dochter zoekt, wachten Benny, Liesbeth en Patrick Pauwels geduldig op nieuws. Agnes kan Delphine kalmeren en ervoor zorgen dat zich laat opnemen in een instelling. 2 maanden later wordt duidelijk dat Liesbeth opnieuw zwanger. Zij en Benny zijn dan ook heel gelukkig en vertellen het nieuws aan hun gezin. Zowel Arno als Patrick hebben echter ook iets te zeggen. Arno gaat voor enkele maanden naar China omdat hij daar stage kan lopen. Patrick gaat dan weer voor een tijdje naar Frankrijk om bij Agnes te kunnen zijn. Voor Liesbeth is dit meteen een moeilijk moment, vooral omdat ze haar zoon niet graag ziet vertrekken. Het wordt al snel duidelijk dat Benny het vaderschap volledig ziet zitten. Hij werkt aan een mysterieus project waar Liesbeth niets van mag weten. Maar Liesbeth verliest bloed en heeft bovendien geregeld buikkrampen. Benny maakt zich onmiddellijk ongerust en samen gaan ze naar Leen Van den Bossche voor een controle. Leen raadt ze aan om meteen naar het ziekenhuis te gaan en daar komt Liesbeth te weten dat ze een buitenbaarmoederlijke zwangerschap heeft. Het kindje wordt via een operatie weggehaald omdat er geen hoop op overleving is. Tijdens de operatie ontdekken de dokters een gezwel en neemt Liesbeth de radicale beslissing om haar baarmoeder preventief te laten verwijderen. Terwijl Benny het ontzettend moeilijk heeft met het feit dat Liesbeth nu nooit meer kinderen kan krijgen, moeten ze opnieuw een tegenslag verwerken. Liesbeth wordt serieus ziek en heeft de ziekenhuisbacterie opgelopen. Ze wordt overgebracht naar Intensieve, maar is enkele dagen later alweer aan de beterhand. Liesbeth blijft nog enkele dagen thuis, waar ze vertroeteld wordt door haar familie. Ze mist haar werk in de Foodbar en gaat al snel weer aan de slag. Ze krijgt het even aan de stok met Peter Van den Bossche omdat Liesbeth zich heeft laten restylen bij Vero Bello, maar Liesbeth probeert het voorval weer zo snel mogelijk achter haar te laten. Het wordt duidelijk dat Liesbeth op zoek is naar een nieuwe uitdaging in haar leven. Ze probeert Peter ervan te overtuigen om opnieuw extra Foodbar-filialen te openen. Peter ziet dit idee niet zitten, omdat het Veronique Van den Bossche ook niet gelukt was. Bovendien kent Liesbeth niets van management en kan ze geen Businessplan opmaken. Thomas Feyaerts biedt zijn hulp aan, want hij vindt het idee van Liesbeth wél goed. Hij brengt bovendien Liesbeth op het idee om een cursus te volgen en opnieuw te gaan studeren. Liesbeth ziet dit idee volledig zitten, maar stuit op verzet van Benny. Ook Patrick is ervan overtuigd dat dit een slechte invloed op haar huwelijk zal hebben. Liesbeth zet door en gaat opnieuw studeren. Al zijn de cursussen niet altijd even gemakkelijk, en is het niet goed combineerbaar met haar huishouden en het werk in de Foodbar. Gelukkig kan ze op de hulp van haar familie en van Zjef De Mulder rekenen. Tot Zjef jaloers wordt, en zelf ook hogerop wil geraken. Hij stelt achter haar rug ook een businessplan op, en geeft het aan Peter. Peter is echter van mening dat Zjef niet de geknipte persoon is om een keten te runnen. Liesbeth vindt het stiekem plezierig dat het plannetje van Zjef mislukt is, en doet daarom extra haar best om te slagen in haar studies. Haar twee eerste examens - Frans en economie - komen dichterbij, en Liesbeth schakelt een versnelling hoger. Haar omgeving begint zich zorgen te maken, omdat ze zich alleen nog maar op haar studies concentreert. Benny Coppens mist de intieme momenten met zijn vrouw, en Patrick Pauwels is bang dat hun huwelijk dit niet zal overleven. Liesbeth belooft aan haar gezin dat ze het kalmer aan zal doen na haar examens, en blokt gewoon verder. Met resultaat, want ze haalde voor beide examens meer dan 80%. Benny en Patrick zijn fier op Liesbeth, tot ze vertelt dat ze nadien wil verder studeren aan een hogeschool. Arno Coppens vertelt via Skype dat hij terug naar België zal keren nu zijn stage achter de rug is. Ook Agnes Moelaert staat plots weer voor de deur en neemt definitief haar intrek bij Patrick. Liesbeth bereidt een feestje voor voor Arno, maar hij is niet alleen gekomen. Hij heeft een Chinees meisje meegebracht, Wang Li. Wang Li is zijn vriendin dat hij in China leerde kennen en hij wil haar graag voorstellen aan zijn familie. Liesbeth en Benny zijn verrast door deze vreemde ontwikkeling, maar proberen Wang Li toch met open armen te ontvangen. Iets wat voor Liesbeth niet gemakkelijk is, want Wang Li lust geen westers eten en heeft bovendien weinig manieren aan tafel. Benny Coppens komt enkele dagen later te weten dat Wang Li eigenlijk een Vlaams meisje is dat in de wokchinees om de hoek werkt en dat Arno ze gewoon wou beetnemen. Om zich te excuseren nodigt Wang Li het hele gezin uit in het restaurant van haar ouders. Liesbeth heeft echter iets te veel gedronken en komt ongelukkig ten val. Ze breekt haar been en moet enkele weken in het gips. Hierdoor kan ze niet gaan werken, en dat brengt Zjef De Mulder in een lastig parket. Hij kan het werk in de Foodbar niet alleen aan, en vraagt vervanging. Arno gaat 1 dag aan de slag als Liesbeths vervanger, maar bakt er weinig van. Uiteindelijk keert Maarten Van den Bossche terug als tijdelijke vervanger. Liesbeth probeert er het beste van te maken en maakt van de tijd gebruik om te studeren voor haar andere examens. Wanneer er een tankwagen kantelt, en er een giftige stof vrijkomt, moet iedereen binnen blijven tot de kust veilig is. Liesbeth zit samen met Arno en Agnes opgesloten in haar huis, maar de drie laten dit niet aan hun hart komen. Ze willen een kerstmenu voorbereiden, tot ze te horen krijgen dat het leidingwater verontreinigd is. Ook de verwarming is uitgevallen, maar Agnes komt met de oplossing. Ondertussen probeert Liesbeth in contact te komen met Stefanie Coppens, die samen met Thomas Van den Bossche vastzit in het huis van Leen Van den Bossche. Ze waarschuwt haar dochter dat ze geen domme dingen mag doen waar ze later spijt van zal krijgen. 'Trivia' *Aanvankelijk ging actrice Sandrine André de rol van Liesbeth op zich nemen. Maar na het vertrek van actrice Anne Somers, ging de rol van Veronique Van den Bossche naar Sandrine. Hierdoor kreeg actrice Hilde De Baerdemaeker de rol van Liesbeth. *Voor Hilde De Baerdemaeker en Roel Vanderstukken, die de rol van Benny Coppens vertolkt, is het een leuk terugzien sinds ze in telenovelle LouisLouise ook al eens een koppel speelden. *Het koosnaampje van Benny voor Liesbeth is Baby ''of ''Lizzy. Liesbeth noemt hem dan weer altijd Bereke. *Na de introductie van de familie Pauwels-Coppens was er veel kritiek over de personages die Arthur Le Boudec en Jasmijn Van Hoof vertolken. Volgens het publiek waren de leeftijden van Arno Coppens en Stefanie Coppens niet geloofwaardig en realistisch, als er gekeken werd naar naar de leeftijden van Liesbeth en Benny. Nadien wordt duidelijk dat Liesbeth zwanger werd toen ze 17 jaar was. Stefanie is ongeveer 20 jaar is, waardoor de tijdlijn wel klopt. *Hilde De Baerdemaeker moest haar hoofdrol bij de politiereeks Aspe opzeggen, omdat ze het niet meer kon combineren met haar draaidagen bij Familie. In 2014 kreeg Hilde een hoofdrol in een nieuwe politiereeks van VTM. Omdat ze haar rol bij Familie niet wilde opzeggen, besloot ze slechts enkele maanden uit Familie te verdwijnen. 'Generiek' Toen Liesbeth en haar familie hun intrede maakten in de serie, kwam er onmiddellijk een aangepaste generiek waarbij zowel Liesbeth als Benny en Patrick een plaatsje kregen. In seizoen 24 verschijnt er een nieuwe generiek, waarin Liesbeth opnieuw een plaatsje krijgt. Generiek liesbeth.png Generiek7_7.jpg Generiek7_8.jpg 'Galerij' familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_benny_liesbeth_2013_portret_01.jpg Liesbeth5000.jpg familie_liesbeth_2013_portret_02.jpg S24-liesbeth.jpg S24-liesbeth2.png S24-BennyLiesbeth1.jpg S24-BennyLiesbeth2.jpg S24-liesbeth avatar.png 'Slideshow' Naamloos2.jpg Liesbeth's intrede.jpg Naamloos3.jpg Generiek liesbeth.png Liesbeth&Patrick.jpg Liesbeth&BennyCoppens.jpg FamiliePauwels2.jpg FamiliePauwels.jpg Liesbeth&Benny.jpg LiesbethPauwels.jpg Liesbeth.jpg familie_afl4957_03.jpg familie_afl4957_05.jpg Familie afl4964 03.jpg familie_afl4964_01.jpg Familie afl4980 07.jpg familie_afl4977_01.jpg familie_afl4977_02.jpg familie_afl4977_03.jpg familie_afl4976_04.jpg familie_afl4972_01.jpg familie_afl4972_05.jpg familie_afl4981_05.jpg familie_afl5004_01.jpg FamiliePauwelshhh.jpg FamiliePauwels22.jpg LiesbethPauwels.jpg FamiliePauwels2.jpg FamiliePauwels.jpg LiesbethStefanie.jpg Liesbeth.jpg Liesbeth&BennyCoppens.jpg Liesbeth&Benny.jpg Familie afl5080 04.jpg familie_afl5090_01.jpg familie_afl5090_02.jpg 1005595_10151730895627491_624919504_n.png familie_afl5101_01.jpg seizoensfinale4.jpg 23-1-4.jpg 23-2-5.jpg 23-2-16.jpg 23-2-17versie3.jpg 23-3-8.jpg 23-9-17.jpg 23-9-3.jpg Familie afl5131 03.jpg Familie afl5134 03.jpg Familie afl5134 02.jpg Familie afl5134 01.jpg Familie afl5135 05.jpg Familie afl5150 03.jpg 640px-Familie afl5152 04.jpg Familie afl5152 03.jpg Familie 5184 002.jpg 1270213 10151908435467491 363015906 o.jpg Familie5195.jpg 640px-Familie 5223 03.jpg Familie 5226 01.jpg Familie 5328 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5329 001.jpg 640px-Familie 5330 002.jpg 640px-Familie 5330 001.jpg S24E005 03.png S24E007 014.png S24E007 006.png S24E007 002.png S24E007 04.png S24e008 13.jpg S24e009 14.jpg S24e009 05.jpg S24e009 03.jpg S24e009 02.jpg S24E011-16.png S24E011-10.png S24E011-08.png S24E012 17.png S24E012 16.png S24E012 15.png S24E012 07.png S24e013 11.jpg S24E014 10.png S24E014 09.png S24E015 13.png S24E015 05.png S24E016 14.png Familie 5353 004.jpg Familie 5353 003.jpg Familie 5354 003.jpg Familie 5354 002.jpg Familie 5354 001.jpg Familie 5356 005.jpg Familie 5356 004.jpg S24 074 035.png S24 074 030.png S24 E074 004.png S24 E075 038.png S24 E075 037.png S24 E075 036.png S24 E075 032.png S24 E075 031.png S24 E089 016.png S24 E089 015.png 'Lees Meer' *'Voor meer informatie over de familie Pauwels, zie hier.' *'Voor meer informatie over het liefdesleven van Liesbeth, zie hier.' Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Liesbeth Pauwels